Stealing Hearts
by MissSecretlySinful
Summary: What happens when an eighteen year old stumbles upon a big secret, finding herself in Neverland with a very grown up Peter Pan, and a younger Captain Hook? Who will win her heart first? Peter/OC/Hook. Rated T for language, and violence. ON HIATUS
1. Riding in Cars with Boys

Stealing Hearts

Chapter 1

Riding In Cars With Boys

"_This belongs to you and always will."_

"_That was no thimble."_

"_That was a hidden kiss!"_

"_Brace yourselves lads!"_

"YES! Whoot, whoot!" I exclaimed as Peter Pan shot up into the air, his skin pink as a piggy, and shouting triumphantly. I always loved the part where Wendy kissed Peter and his spirits are lifted by her kiss enough to beat Captain Hook. I watched the screen attentively and hugged my pillow to my chest.

I cupped my hands over my mouth to mimic the famous rooster call of _Peter Pan_ when my mother walked in and glared at me. "Can you keep it down; your father and I are sleeping as is the rest of the world."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that people in London are awake…" I caught her 'you know what I meant' glare and didn't finish my sentence. I sighed in defeat.

"Sorry, mum, I was only watching Peter Pan beat that blasted codfish Captain Hook again." I grinned at her, using the faux British accent that is apparently good enough that she swears I was adopted. I snorted, right as if my older brother wouldn't get a kick out of that.

"Again?" She gave a disapproving look in my general direction and I sighed.

"I'm going to bed."

"Right now, young lady." She affirmed.

"Right now, mom, I swear it." I smiled half-heartedly but she didn't even notice.

"Night, Ella." She didn't wait for me to respond before she pulled her head out of my room and quickly shut the door.

"G'night, mom, love you too..." I told the door a bit forlornly. I looked back to the T.V, and sighed. Pointing the remote towards Jeremy Sumpter's smiling face as he told Wendy he would come back to hear stories about him, I shut it off. I peeled back the covers on my bed and TA-DA!—I was fully dressed. I straightened my black flowy tank top and ran a hand over the jean shorts. I pushed my arms into my worn leather hooded jacket and kicked my black high-top Converse from under the bed and shoved them on before walking over to my window. Kneeling slightly on the window seat, I looked up to the sky and searched the stars. "Where ever could you be, Peter Pan?" I whispered quietly to the second star to the right. I shook my head, forcing the memories of sleeping at the open window waiting for a certain flying boy to come and rescue me from my own personal hell.

I unlatched the lock on the window and climbed through the frame, stepping onto the roof. Careful to tip-toe, I moved across the roof to reach the drainpipe. As I passed my parent's window, I paused and looked in to see them both soundly sleeping—like always, they slept as their only eighteen-year old daughter sneaks out to party with her friends and doesn't come back 'til dawn. I sighed, like they even notice that I'm never there. I continued on to the drain pipe and used it to smoothly climb down to the grass. I landed with a muted thud and I paused to assess my surroundings. Checking both ways, I crossed the street and approached the familiar black mustang quietly. Hopping in, I reached over and kissed the driver's cheek, before closing the door.

"Hey baby, miss me that much?"

I chuckled as I looked over at him. He grinned and winked. "Oh yeah, I've just been so sexually frustrated since the last time I've seen you—yesterday in school—and now I've suddenly decided that telling you that you would never find your way into my pants, was a _very _bad idea." I nodded mockingly and pressed my hand onto his thigh.

He nodded his agreement and placed his hand over mine, a dirty grin plastered on his face. "You know all the right words, Ella. No wonder I'm so taken with you." he winked and started the engine.

I giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "You know, James," I reached over and pretended to wipe away non-existent drool. "You've got all this sarcasm dripping from your mouth, how do you ever get lucky?" I smirked when he peeled one hand from the wheel and made a rude hand gesture in my general direction.

I laughed and leaned back in my seat. James was, most definitely, my best friend in the whole world. He was 6'0 of tall, dark and cocky. His dark hair fell into his eyes, giving him a dangerous and sexy look, but when his gaze finds yours—you're toast. His deep, cool blue eyes always turned me into a puddle of weak knees, and yet it was never like that with me and James. We were _just _friends—but not the 'we're _just_ friends but are secretly in love with each other.' James was the classic love 'em and leave 'em type of guy and honestly the only reason I had stayed friends with him was because he knew where the parties were and he knew how to make me laugh.

I stared out the window and watched as the houses blurred together as we raced by and I snaked my hand in a weaving motion parallel to the ground as James drove. I heard James shift in his seat and when I looked over at him he caught my gaze and grinned as he reached for the volume on the radio dial. "Need a soundtrack?" I smirked as he turned the music up and Evanescence's _Call me When You're Sober_ filled the dark car.

I watched in amusement as he reddened and hurried to change the station, but when the dials refused to cooperate, he just switched it off. I blinked at him innocently and he grunted, his eyes returning to the road. "Shut up, you didn't hear that."

I scoffed, "Who me? I didn't hear a thing." He glanced at me and I winked with a huge grin. Silence filled the car for a few long minutes and then finally, "So . . . I didn't know you secretly listen to Evanescence?"

He groaned and hit the wheel, "Ella, so I have a few secrets. Just drop it okay?"

"Fine, fine. . . It's a good song, you know."

He glanced at me, with a raised brow. "You?"

I nodded solemnly, "I'm not a die-hard fan or anything like that, but I like a few of their songs." With that, I turned the radio back on and turned the volume up.

"_You never call me when you're sober; you only want it 'cause it's over_." I belted out the verse and after a beat, he chimed in. We sang along to the song surprisingly in tune and on-key. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard and sighed.

James smiled at me as I looked out the window and I just had to ask, "So, where are we going tonight?"

My eyes looked out into the streets for a sign or a big house bouncing with music and with a surplus amount of cars parked in front—but there weren't any houses in sight. Actually, I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. I turned to James as the car pulled to a stop to ask him what the hell was going on when his hand clamped around my mouth. My eyes widened and he leaned into to me. He pulled me onto his lap and his free hand roamed over hips and my thighs before he snaked his fingers under the hem of my top. I recoiled from him and I closed my teeth over his open palm hard and he cursed. When he tried to pull my face to his, and I pulled away he grabbed my neck and dragged my head to his, so our eyes met and noses touched. I was sure if it was possible, my eyes would have burned a hole through his eyes and into the back of his head; I was livid and I felt betrayed by the person I trusted most.

"I didn't want to do this, Ella, but you give me no choice." He looked at me coldly with his usual warm blue eyes and it was then I knew. I knew that James was not who he said he was, and something was horribly wrong.

He rolled down the window and turned his head to the side, his eyes never leaving mine as he called out into the dark, "Mr. Smee, I do believe Ella is a fighter." My brow furrowed further when his voice reached my ears; it was different somehow. Oh god, now he had an English accent? Wow, the bastard really played me. My jaw felt sore and I realized it was because I was clenching my teeth so hard that the muscles in my face were jumping. When I heard the chortle of another man, I paled. Wait, did he say Mr. Smee? What the hell? Were these people absolutely nuts?

I watched with bugging eyes and his other hand pulled a white rag from thin air, it seemed, and he held it over my mouth and nose. I tried to protest and kick him away but he held on to my arm roughly. He stared down at me and laughed harshly. I moaned in apprehension against his hand, but I was sure he either didn't hear me or didn't care as he removed his hand and placed the chloroform against my mouth and nose until I inhaled it and my vision went black.

Something cold and wet slapped across both my cheeks a few times before my eyes fluttered open and my vision cleared. Bright blue eyes stared into mine and I fell back, and a loud gasp escaped my lips. "What the fuck, James? What's going on?" I glared at him and then let my eyes roam my surroundings. I was in what looked like a prison cell on a ship. I rubbed my eyes and stared at my hands as my memory hit me full on. Cold blue eyes, chloroform, and the gleaming curved dagger that now stood three inches before my eyes. James smiled cruelly and his brow twitched. "Now, Ella, no need for games. Come now, the show's about to begin." He grinned at me, and turned abruptly to march up the stairs. I stared in the direction he left for a moment before a pudgy, and graying old man, who I assumed to be Mr. Smee, grabbed me by the shoulder and heaved me up to my feet.

"Cap'n wants you up on deck. Can't make him wait, y'know. Don't want the Cap'n to get angry." He babbled on like that until we had made it to the top of the stairs and he pulled along behind him. I looked around and nearly choked; dozens of men in rags and had ragged beards looked like they had stepped right out of the _Peter Pan_ movie. I laughed, it was just too rich. Who gets kidnapped by crazed pirate-obsessed captors who insist on being called by _Peter Pan _characters?I wiped a tear from my eye with my free hand when suddenly I was standing in front of James again and he smiled cruelly at me once again. My eyes travelled over his body with a strange look on my face. He was wearing old-fashioned pirate garb, right down to the hip-length coat and hat. His flowing pirate shirt was a dark maroon and the feather in his hat matched.

"Like what you see, do you?" James' voice asked. I kept my gaze on his ugly cloths for a little longer as I answered.

"No, actually, I thinking that you look like shit." I watched in satisfaction as anger and embarrassment flashed in his eyes. What happened to the care-free nineteen year-old heartbreaker that was my best friend? I looked at him, and hope flared in my chest. "What happened to you, James? Where did my best friend go?"

He smiled that predictable cruel smile and his eyes found mine. "James E. Huck never was, I'm afraid. Small misdemeanor though, as it served a purpose in the end." He rubbed the back of his knuckles over my cheek and I fought not to recoil from his cold touch. "I do regret it having to be you though, I dare say I grew quite fond of you and your . . ." his eyes trailed down my body and up again slowly, ". . . attributes." He finished. I stared up at him and as I looked into his eyes, I realized my friend James never really existed and that it had been a game for his sick and twisted mind. My stomach turned as his blue gaze held mine.

"Now, Ella, I'm sure you have lots of questions, but quite frankly I just don't give a bloody damn." The crew laughed along with him in an eerie mockery of the movie. He turned back to me suddenly, his face sober and stony, "We're going to play a game, see? You're going to play Wendy and when Peter Pan comes to save you, I'll shoot him through his noble intentions." He looked down at the pistol in his hand, and then his eyes shot to me.

Cold and hard and heartless. "Would you be a darling and walk off that plank for me, _Wendy_?" He nodded behind me and my face hardened and my jaw clenched, but I kept my mouth clamped shut. I knew he had the upper hand—what with all the weapons at his disposal—and so I had to be smart and bide my time.

I stared up at him, "Ella."

"Excuse me?" He watched me with a daring glint in his eye, as if saying, 'I dare you to go further with this.' My eyes narrowed into a cold stare and I felt my face harden into the death glare that kept perverted boys at parties too scared to approach me.

I arched a blond brow, keeping the glare firmly in place, "Can you not hear? My. Name. Is. Ella." I spoke slowly enough, wonder if he heard me that time. I stared at him, daring him to call me 'Wendy,' one more fucking time.

"Now _Wendy_," he laughed loudly, emphasizing the false name and giving a death glare of his own. He continued to laugh, but he looked around suspiciously as the silence stretched. Immediately the other pirates followed behind with obnoxious cackles and snorts. "Enough of these childish stories of yours." His cruel eyes found mine and twisted his dagger into my dark top and pulled my face up level with his and he spoke to me, his voice low, "You will die, and when Pan won't be able to save you, he will either die by my pistol or by his guilt." He placed a hand over his heart and pouted mockingly.

"Pan will not save his dear Wendy this time!" he shouted to the crew and laughter and cheers rose between the crowd of dirty men, James turned me around and pushed me in the direction of the plank. I looked over the side and upon seeing the dark blue waves crash up against the ship, I immediately took two steps back. Something sharp poked into my back, halting me and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw James standing two feet away with the long dagger in his hand and using it to usher me forward. I made a scared sound in the back of my throat, sounding suspiciously like a whimper.

I slowly took three steps forward until my toes curled around the edge of the wooden plank. I stared down into the ocean and shuddered. I didn't know how deep it was, or what was hidden in its watery depths. I took a hasty step back but the wooden plank shook violently as James stomped trying to make me fall. My arms flew out to gain some of my balance back but he stomped a second and third time, making me lose my balance and my body fell away from the plank. A scream ripped its way from my throat and I knew the exact moment I was plunged into the water because it encompassed me like a cold and sharp fist. It squeezed the breath from my lungs and when I struggled to swim back to the surface, it seemed as if the harder I tried to swim to the surface, the quicker it seemed to fall away.


	2. Nice To Meet Who?

**Thank yo****u** **SweetzJunkie for being my first reviewer and helping me revise this! I appreciate it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Nice To Meet Who?

I was too far under and my vision was already blurring around the edges. I closed my eyes not wanting to know what creature might find me first as a strong hand wrapped around my arm, yanking me up, up, up. Suddenly, we were out of the water and I felt a strong grip under my knees and under my shoulders along with a strong breeze that whipped my wet hair in my face. Just as suddenly, the strong grip was gone and replaced by a warm stretch of sand. I coughed and my eyes fluttered open when someone brushed my hair out of my face. Piercing green eyes found mine and I almost had a heart attack when he closed his eyes and pushed his mouth against mine. He blew breath down my throat and I realized he was trying to give me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and I pulled away quickly, giggling madly. He sat back on his heels and tilted his head at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, curiously.

I smiled and pushed my hair out of my eyes as I sat up. "That," I breathed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, "was not CPR." I pushed up onto my feet and stood, brushing the sand off my wet shorts and top.

"What's CPR?" he asked, a twinkle in his bright green eyes. I watched him suspiciously as I answered, somehow knowing that he knew what CPR was.

"When someone needs air restored to their lungs . . . That is why you put your mouth on mine, isn't it?" I turned to him, suddenly, a question in my eyes.

He looked away quickly and ran a hand over the back of his neck, "Uh, no . . . I, uh, wanted to."

My eyes shot open wide before I was able to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. I caught my side and heaved in a breath and looked back at him when I sobered a bit. His longish auburn hair fell around his ears in a slight wave and occasionally fell into his eyes. His tanned chest was muscular and toned . . . and bare.

I suddenly realized he had taken a few steps closer and he now stood inches away. He reached out and fingered my damp hair between two of his fingers. "Who are you?"

I sputtered, "I could ask you the same thing, bub. All I know is that I was kidnapped by crazy people and then thrown overboard." I huffed and pointed at his glistening chest (not that I noticed or anything), "and oh, did I forget to mention, they all had a Peter Pan fetish?"

"What's a 'fet-ish'?" I stared at him and blinked a few times. Was he really that naïve? I shrugged mentally and extended my hand towards him.

"Never mind. My name's Ella." I told him finally, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear with my other hand.

He grinned at me, his white teeth gleaming, as he held out his hand, "Peter Pan." He leaned in until our noses just brushed and my breath caught in my throat. "I was kidding; I know what a fetish is and I know what CPR is too." He told me, his voice low and hypnotizing. I shivered as my eyes glanced up to his eyes and then down to his full and sensual lips. I watched as the corner of those luscious lips pulled into a smug grin and he pulled away.

Damn, what a tease this boy was. Wait, my brow furrowed in confusion, did he just say his name was . . . Oh holy crap.

"Wait, back up a hot second." I held up my palm to let him know I needed to think. "Did you say _you're _Peter Pan?"

I looked back up into his eyes and a frown pulled at the corners of my lips as his brows shot up and he laughed. "Well, that's what I said isn't it?" He must have seen me frown because his laughter died and was replaced with a small smile. "Ella, welcome to Neverland." He extended his arms, gesturing to the island we stood on. I blinked a few times, patiently waiting for the shock to take place or maybe denial? A little disbelief? Nope, I totally believed him when he said we were standing on the island of Neverland and that his name was Peter Pan. I snorted, hell, I'd probably believe him if he told me that the boogeyman existed too.

I let my eyes wander and I whistled softly at the sight. Lush green leaves and colorful trees of countless hues lay just beyond the line of the forest. The sand on the beach was white and not grainy but soft and the water was so blue, it hurt to look at. "Wow, and you live here?"

Peter chuckled, and took my hand. "C'mon I'll show ya around."

I cleared my throat and blinked at his forwardness. Well, wasn't someone direct. I rolled my eyes mentally, what do I expect from a live childhood cartoon? Childhood . . . children . . . wait a second.

"Hey, Peter aren't you supposed to be like twelve?"

He grunted, and I took that as a yes in boy language. "Care to elaborate?"

Peter glanced back and rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yeah, I was for awhile, but the island changes and when that happens we all do." He shrugged, like that explained everything.

I nodded in understanding and he continued to pull me along. "Right."

Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms and he shot into the sky, with me holding onto him for dear life. "Holy fuck!" I shouted as he dived and twirled in the air. He held me lightly on the waist and he turned in the air so he was floating on his back and he tossed me into the air like an infant and catching me when I fell back again. I screamed wildly, "Fuck, Peter, stop it! You're going to kill me!"

He just chuckled and shook his head, "You worry too much, ya know that?"

I just stared at him incredulously, "Don't. Do. That. Again."

He nodded, with a exaggerated eye roll. He placed me back in his arms again and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he dipped in the air, making my stomach turn nervously.

"Are you scared, Ella?" he whispered into my ear, voice low and husky. I shivered and he chuckled, the movement vibrating against my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and I became suddenly aware of how close we were and that every single part of me was pressed into Peter. I shivered again and when Peter's grip shifted to snake his arm over my waist down my hip and to settle on the curve of my butt. I gasped and he chuckled again.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and placed my palm against his chest, putting distance between us, just as his feet landed softly. I looked down and my brows shot up. He was standing on a large branch and when he set me down a vine seemed to slither down from the thick of the leaves above my head and tapped me on the shoulder. Gasping and jumping back, Peter laughed at me.

"Silly, it's only saying hello."

I gave him a quizzical look, my eyebrows raised closer to my hairline than I thought possible and snorted. "So, you live in a living tree?"

He nodded and I huffed, of course he did. It wouldn't be very 'magical' if just lived in a normal tree, now would it? I shook my head, and took a tentative step towards the moving vine. I looked back to Peter for guidance, but he just nodded encouragingly. I squared my shoulders and sighed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ella."

The tree made a happy sound, suspiciously sounding like an excited puppy and wrapped itself around my waist. I gave Peter a look of curiosity and fear, but the vine had wrapped itself around him in the same way. I watched him give it a gentle tug and he whispered to it softly, "Living room please."

I turned to the trunk of the tree and found myself mesmerized by the twisting shimmering gold that was thread into it; constantly moving and catching the light.

My breath caught in my throat as the vine that was snugly wrapped around my waist pulled me up and up and up. When we finally stopped, the vine settled us over a large deck-like expanse of branch that led into an open-floor room with couches and chairs.

Peter stayed quiet, but took me by the hand and led me through the room and by lots of other rooms before reaching a set of stairs. I looked up at the winding staircase curiously before suddenly Peter was pushing me up it.

"I'm right behind you; I'll tell you where to go."

My brows furrowed, but I nodded anyway. I laughed when I glanced back at him; I caught Peter watching my hips sway side to side. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, breaking his train of thought and his eyes flashed to mine. I rolled my eyes at him, "My eyes are up here, you know?" I pointed to my eyes and sighed.

He shrugged his shoulders, a grin tugging at his full lips. "Oops."

"Ha. Oops, you were just caught staring at my ass. Oops, you only made me go up the stairs first so you could stare at my ass." I leaned into him, breathing in his scent and placed a finger on his exposed pec. I felt the corner of my mouth tug up in a crooked grin and I pushed a soft puff of breath from my lips, enjoying the glazed look in his eyes.

"Do you like watching my hips move, Peter?"

He nodded shortly, his eyes focused on my lips, glancing up at my eyes briefly and then back to my lips. I leaned in closer, so that my lips were just a hair away from touching, and smiled.

"Then enjoy the view." I smirked at him and turned back to the stairs, going two at a time. I heard his low growl and his heavy footsteps as he fought to keep up with me. I made it up to a turn-off and paused just long enough for Peter to crash into me from behind. "Oomph." I grunted at the impact and turned to glare at Peter.

He shrugged apologetically and pointed up, "Your room's two more levels up."

I grunted and pushed my hair out of my face, "Of course it is." I muttered.

When we finally reached that turn-off, I let Peter lead me down the long hallway of doors that were only cut off from view by thick curtains hung haphazardly against the frames. Peter stopped at the end of the hall and turned to me, a smile on his face.

"Your humble abode, M'dam."

I pursed my lips and stared as he lifted the curtain out of the way of the door frame. Inside the room was a king size bed covered in a white plush comforter and two pillows. Peeking out from the comforter was the crimson soft cotton sheets. There was a vanity desk and tall dresser. "This . . . this is mine?"

Peter snorted, "Well, you've got to stay somewhere, right?"

I nodded blankly.

"So, uh what's there to do around here?"

"Well, you could meet the new lost boys if ya want. Or we could, you know, get to know each other better." He swept a finger over the bare skin of my clavicle and I shivered, before taking a step back.

"Uh, I don't think we want to go there, Peter. Maybe you should introduce me to the boys."

He chuckled lightly and turned back to the door, expecting me to follow. He glanced over his shoulder, "I know I most certainly would."


	3. Dreaming Of a Waterfall

Chapter 3

Dreaming Of a Waterfall

I blinked, trying to clear the images that the look in my eyes brought and jogged after him. He sure was a _lot_ different than the stories always depicted him as.

After leading me back down the huge staircase, I was a bit winded, but I smiled through it and looked around. Peter paused at the bottom of the stairs, and turned back to me. "Uh," he started awkwardly, "there's only three Lost Boys right now."

I frowned in confusion, "Right now?"

Peter nodded sadly, "There were more, but when Wendy left she took most of the lost boys with her. Only the most loyal stayed behind."

I half-smiled, feeling bad that he had lost friends because of it. "What are their names?"

"Well," he tapped his chin as he thought about it. I watched him patiently, tapping my foot to a random beat. "There's Slightly, Nibs, and Tootles."

I nodded at him, recognizing some of the names from the novel, and movies. "Cool names."

He grinned arrogantly, his hair flopping into his eyes, "I came up with 'em."

I laughed a bit awkwardly, "Alright, well good for you."

He just nodded and then led me into a large room resembling a mix between kitchen and living room. Three heads looked up from where they were sitting and slowly went back to what they were doing, save one. A tall boy with dark and curly cropped hair stood and dusted off his make-shift pants, similar to Peter's, and held out a hand to me. He smiled kindly and I couldn't help but stare into his warm brown eyes. "Hiya, I'm Slightly. Peter's second in command and best friend."

I laughed, his warmth breaking the ice, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ella."

"It's a pleasure." He feigned tipping a hat in my direction and formally bowed.

When he came back up to his full height, I had to look up at him, with my head tilted slightly back. He could've been easily 6'4. Which was pretty tall compared to my height of 5'7. I tucked my hair back behind my ear and looked around Slightly to see Nibs and Tootles, peeking up at me from the corner of their eyes as they pretended not to be.

Peter chuckled, "C'mon guys, don't be so rude. This is Ella; she'll be staying with us for awhile, so . . . get used to her." I turned to Peter, my brow raised at his introduction but he just shrugged it off.

I awkwardly waved at the two guys, who were openly staring now. "Uh, hi there."

A boy with longish straight blond hair stood up and grinned as he reached out to take my hand in a firm shake. "I'm Tootles."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded politely, with a warm smile.

Nibs sighed and reluctantly got up to introduce himself after receiving a few glares from the others. He extended his hand towards mine, and I took it gently, shaking it once.

"They call me Nibs." He nodded at me, indifferently, and sighed, smiling reluctantly.

"Hi, Nibs." I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to them. I was an outsider here, but if this was a dream, what did it matter anyway, right? "How old are you boys, anyway?"

Peter coughed, "Uh . . . we're not really sure."

Slightly raised his brows in thought, "We've been like this a while now."

Tootles nodded, "Yup, since Wendy left."

My eyes widened, "And how long ago was that?" I briefly wondered if I was basically talking to a bunch of old geezers.

Nibs lifted his hand and counted on his fingers, his eyes looking upward, and nodded after a moment, "About seventy years."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, and I laughed, a smile breaking out onto the other boys' faces. "You guys are _old_. What do you do to pass the time?"

"Adventuring, mostly," Peter explained, waving it off as unimportant. "That reminds me, boys. Guess who's back?"

All three boys turned to me, their eyes big and excited grins on their faces. "Hook!"

My thoughts went to James and how he'd played me for a fool. I looked around at the boys and couldn't decide if I wanted this to be real, or only a really strange and vivid dream.

Nibs rolled his eyes as Slightly, Peter and Tootles started an intense conversation about Hook, and walked back to his spot on the couch, hunching over a piece of parchment on the table in front of him. Ignoring the others as they talked, I followed Nibs and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I said, to get his attention. "Whatcha doing?" I moved to sit down next to him and he smiled up at me, glad that I was interested. He gestured to the paper on the table and traced a path with his fingertip.

"This is the map of the island." He said and pointed to _Cannibal Cove_ and the _Mermaid Lagoon_, and where we were now, at the _Hangman's Tree_.

I furrowed my brows as I looked at the map and noticed a corner of the island that had a line through its territory. "What's this?" I asked and pointed to what I was talking about. I looked at Finn and he had widened his eyes and frowned.

"That's the territory line for the _Indian Camp_, it's forbidden to go there unless we're invited."

I nodded, "So . . . you plan the battles, right?"

Nibs gave me a sidelong glance that said maybe I shouldn't have known that. I smiled sheepishly and he nodded. "Yeah, I do. You need a battle planned, Ella?"

I glanced back down at the map and glared at _Cannibal Cove_ where the Jolly Roger was depicted. "I do have a new grudge against the Jolly Roger's captain."

"Hook? Peter wanted to go against him in a few days. It's been awhile since he's been around. Somehow found a way off the island, few years back."

I furled my brow, "Did the aging thing affect the whole island, or just the four of you?"

"Everything on this island's a little different now. The whole island changed after Wendy and her brothers left with the other Lost Boys."

"Huh," I glanced back down at the map again and sighed, "I think I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Sure, whatever." Nibs didn't even seem to have really heard me, but I didn't mind. I slipped past the boys who were still talking, and went out the door, stepping onto a large branch, almost like a porch. A vine slithered down into my view and I smiled.

"Can you take me down to the ground, please?" The tree hummed in response and the vine wrapped itself around my waist securely, before lowering me down. Once my feet touched the dirt and leaves crunched under my feet, the vine loosened its hold on me as the tree sighed.

"Thank you," I whispered, and touched the tree's trunk gratefully.

I wasn't even sure where I was really going, but still hoping it was just a dream, I wasn't too worried about it. Letting my feet carry me, I walked around aimlessly, looking at the trees and hearing birds chirping. When I heard a distinct tinkling, I traced it and followed the sound to a hollowed out tree. Peeking inside, I saw a small girl with tiny wispy wings and a golden glow about her. She looked up when she heard me gasp in amazement, and snickered.

She flew right up to my face and flicked my nose. Her mouth started moving excitedly, and her arms flung about as she talked, but all I heard were tinkling bells. I shook my head sadly, "I'm sorry but . . . I don't understand you."

The fairy nodded and grinned, flicking sparkly dust in my face. I coughed obnoxiously and tried not to sneeze. It wasn't so pretty when a fairy actually threw dust at you, and you inhaled it. I felt like I had just snorted pepper or something, and I wondered f it was supposed to burn.

"Can you hear me now?"

I looked up and saw the little fairy grin, "Aha, you can! What I was saying was if you were the one Hook used as bait for Peter. The fairies saw him arrive with you, well, an unconscious you anyway."

I twitched my nose, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that was me. What's your name?"

She giggled and twirled about, her wings carrying her further up in the air. "I'm Tinker Bell, of course. What's your name?"

I smiled and curtsied, feeling the need to be partially formal with the famous jealous fairy of Peter Pan. I wondered if she was really in love with Peter, or if it was only part of the movies. "Ella Heart."

Tinker Bell giggled again, copying my curtsy and grinning at me. "Nice to meet you, Ella Heart."

"Tinker Bell!" I looked over my shoulder at hearing her name being called, and when I glanced back at her, she was blushing.

"Sorry, I have to go. I forgot I made plans earlier, See you around, Ella!"

She flew off in a hurry towards the sound of her name being called, and I sighed. I met Tinker Bell, and she was nice! I shook my head at the absurdity and kept walking. When I reached a small waterfall, I smiled and sat down on a rock, listening to the rush of the water.

Looking down into the water, I realized I had never seen anything so blue. And the way the sun shined down onto the surface, made me want to jump into the cool blue water. I coyly looked around, checking for stray Lost Boys or anyone at all, but saw nothing and no one. Smiling, I jumped up and kicked off my shoes as I peeled off shirt and shorts.

Kicking my clothes into a pile on the rock I'd been sitting on, I sighed and jumped into the water, loving the cool feel of it on my skin. Compared to the near-drowning I'd had only hours before, I was completely relaxed. I normally loved water, and could swim all day.

I popped up to the surface and smoothed my hair back off my face, as I treaded the water. I saw something sparkle at the bottom of the pool, and diving for it, I felt my legs splash up water as descended deeper. Once I reached the sandy bottom, I moved sand around with my palm until I hit something solid and a little hard. Grasping onto the shiny object, I pulled at it, until it gave and before I could run out of breath, I pushed back up to the surface, whipping my hair out my face.

My breathing heavy, I moved over to the rock and leaned against it as I studied my finding. It was a single red faceted gem pendant in a vintage gold setting. I rubbed away the sand and grime, my eyes singularly focused on it. I wondered where it could have come from. I looked up at the waterfall, and slowly swam to it, placing the gemstone pendant over my head.

Behind the waterfall, laid a hidden cave with a bed, and a pit towards the middle I assumed was used as a fireplace. I stepped out of the water and walked up the bank, looking around out of curiosity.

I was starting to wonder how my mind had cooked this up all by itself. I sat down on the bed, my eyes wandering, and my breath hitching. What if I'd been lying to myself this whole time? What if it wasn't a dream and I was really in fucking Neverland?

Oh god, my parents probably wouldn't even notice I was gone. And if they did, wouldn't that just be totally ironic? I closed my eyes.

James.

He really had betrayed me and my trust. He'd been using me, this whole time. He'd never been my friend at all, and that cut me deeply. He had been the closest thing I had to a brother, and now I had nothing, no one.

I reigned in my tears and took a deep breath, knowing that if I let myself cry and feel the pain, I'd be sort of broken. I'd lost everything, and now I had to deal with it.

Sniffing slightly and wiping my eyes for stray tears, I stood and walked back into the water, and back underneath the waterfall. When I looked up at the rock where I'd left my clothes, my breath caught in my throat.

"Ella? Whatcha doin'?" Peter cocked his head at me, sitting on top of the rock with his legs crossed Indian style, and holding his chin in his hand.

I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest, and my cheeks pinkened with embarrassment. I knew it'd been a bad idea to strip down and go for a swim on an island full of boys and pirates.

Stupid, _stupid_, Ella.

I grimaced, "Thought a swim might be nice. Needed a little relaxation, let everything sink in." I bit my lip, trying not to meet his eyes, "Can you hand me my clothes? Please, Peter?"

There was a pause, and he was silent. When I decided to look up, wondering what was taking him so long, I gasped and stumbled back a step or two because Peter had flown up so close that his face was inches from mine, and his body parallel to the water.

"Why would I do that, Ella?" He asked, his voice low and the look in his eyes, made my breath hitch in my throat. He lowered his eyes and I quickly tightened my hold over my chest, swallowing a bit nervously. He was _really_ close now. "I like you just . . . like . . . this."

Each word he spoke, his lips became closer and closer to mine, until he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I gasped with shock and quickly realized that had been the wrong thing to do.

He took advantage of my open mouth and delved his tongue inside, tasting and devouring. I couldn't help but moan when his body joined mine in the water, and he pressed flush against me. "Ella," he breathed when he pulled away for both of us to breath.

I looked up to the heavens and silently prayed for strength of will, but when his hands drifted down over my back and cupped my ass, pulling me tighter against him, my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt his hot erection pressing into my bare thigh.

"Peter," I whispered breathlessly, and he growled slightly in response as he pressed hot kisses over the hollow of my throat. He started leading me backwards, his body following mine, and it wasn't until the shock of the waterfall cascading over the both of us that I came to my senses. He tried pulling me towards the bed, but I pulled out of his grip.

"Peter, we can't."

The lust in his eyes was obvious as they trailed over my body and when he looked back up into mine, I nearly collapsed into his arms, or melted in a puddle on the floor, or something.

"Why not?"

I sighed and tried to cover myself, the best I could. I figured it was futile effort since he'd just seen everything, but I didn't want to add fuel the fire. I settled with covering my chest with my arms again, and met his gaze, however hard it was to not jump him and push him back onto the bed.

"Because . . . I barely know you." I started walking back into the water, and felt him directly behind me, the heat of his body warming mine.

"So, get to know me." his voice was deep and rough, and a shiver went up my spine as I fought not to turn around. He put his hands on my hips, feeling every inch of my skin, one millimeter at a time and I moaned.

I let my head back onto his shoulder, shaking my head. "God, Peter, I want to. I really, _really_ want to. But . . . but I _do _have morals, you know."

He did a weird mix between a growl and a laugh and spun me around, pulling me up against him. "Maybe it won't be today. But, we will be together, Ella. I promise you that." He kissed me once more, more gentle this time, and rested his forehead against mine for a minute.

I nodded, a bit dazed and walked back under the waterfall, trying to clear my head. Climbing up onto the rock, I dressed almost mechanically, my mind still on the last few minutes with Peter. Even as I walked back to the tree house, I couldn't help but think maybe I should have stayed with him after all.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

A/N: Hook is a little OOC, but that's the point. He is suddenly reduced to being a nineteen year old. He's going to act, more or less, and feel accordingly. Just a wee warning for those hardcore evil Hook fans.

Chapter 4

Old Habits Die Hard

It was not the time to be thinking of my libido, I chastised myself. I was right in what I said to Peter about barely knowing him. I didn't do the whole _one night stand _thing.

I couldn't help it when my thoughts strayed back to James, the man who betrayed not only my trust, but pretended to care in order to exact revenge on a boy who wasn't a boy anymore. I sighed. I really just wanted this to all be a dream.

I couldn't deal with all this at once. I didn't want to. I wanted to be at home, watching TV and waiting for my mom to yell at me for being obnoxious. I want to go to the movies with James and laugh and make fun of each other and throw popcorn at couples sitting in front of us. I wanted normal.

It wasn't until I looked up that I realized I hadn't paid attention to where I was going. I ended up somehow back at the beach, where I met Peter. I sighed, and kicked off my shoes, holding onto them in one hand as I walked alongside the shore. I needed to clear my thoughts, adjust my priorities, and ultimately decide what was reality—and what was not.

/

James stood on the deck of the ship, holding a golden spyglass one of the men had given him, telling him that there was something he might want to see. He watched the girl he'd been spending so much time with for the past few years walk along the beach, looking troubled. Her blonde curls glistened in the afternoon sunlight, the wind tossing her hair around her angelic face.

His jaw clenched, and he fought against himself to call out to his men to prepare a boat to shore. He'd gotten so used to playing the role of her friend that he almost yearned to be at her side, trying to make her laugh or smile. It was a ridiculous thought, but he actually enjoyed being her friend, even though he always hoped for more from such a beautiful creature.

There had been a time when he'd utterly forgotten who he really was. He'd gotten lost in her world, in _her_.

It had taken him months to escape the belly of the crocodile, but when he finally had, it didn't take long to take back the Jolly Roger. The lost boys had just abandoned it after they took the Darlings back to their home in London. He'd gathered the pirates who had escaped off the ship and had taken refuge at the farthest part of the island, and restarted his reign over them.

When the island had started shifting, or when he noticed it, so did everything else. The lost boys had grown into adolescence, and James wanted to laugh at the irony of the boy, who wanted to be forever a boy, grown up. It was then that he started noticing small differences. The acute wrinkles around his eyes began to fade, his body slowly becoming more sinewy with muscle, rather than bulk. Mr. Smee had idly commented that it was as if he were shedding years off his appearance.

It wasn't until the next day when he was awakened by Smee, that he saw his reflection and nearly fell over in shock, attacking the older pirate in anger. His first reaction was to accuse Smee of doing something to him, but as soon as he assured his captain he had not, James hadn't known how to react.

Swiftly leaving the upper deck of his ship, he avoided the curious glances of the pirates aboard, and retreated into his quarters. He headed straight towards the vanity mirror, studying his younger features.

He recalled almost having a heart attack when he realized his prized mustache and beard were nowhere to be seen, but Smee had quickly reminded him that young men did not usually have such things. It had been just as disconcerting when his right arm, no longer cut off at the wrist, had a completely functional hand attached to it. He hadn't been sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, it was a miracle, that was sure, but he had become accustomed to his hook. He almost didn't feel terrifying anymore without it.

It had been Smee's idea to leave the island and lure a girl like Wendy to hurt Pan, but out of his selfish nature, James had claimed it as his own. It didn't take him long to figure out a way, but it took him awhile to find the right girl. When he first saw Ella, he knew she was perfect. Perfect for his plan, perfect in every way, he soon learned. He purposefully enrolled himself into her school, went to the same parties, just watching her with calculating eyes.

It had taken her a week to notice him watching her from a distance, and confront him about it. He had laughed at the brave girl, smiling at her, genuinely surprised. They had formed a friendship shortly after that and ate lunch together at school, went to the parties together, even made dates to spend time with each other.

She had immediately told him that he would not get into her pants, and he'd only shrugged, telling her it was a matter of time, but he didn't push it.

She had crawled into his cold, hard heart, and made a permanent home for herself there. He had made plans in his head to steal her away to Neverland, take him with her, but he stopped scheming to use her. He hadn't been sure that he could. Eventually, after too much time had passed, and James had gotten too comfortable, Smee showed up, reminding him of Peter Pan and his revenge.

An anger boiled in him, not at Smee, but at Peter Pan. It seemed that he always found a way to ruin everything of his. James shook away the feelings that had crept up on him, and went ahead with the original plan. Lure, trap, and . . . kill.

There was a churning in his gut, and he knew immediately what it was, but ignored it anyway. He was Captain Hook. Captain of the Jolly Roger, and sworn to make Peter Pan pay—he was cold and heartless. When she was struggling in his lap in the car, his eyes staring into hers, he knew she would never forgive him and that knowledge was like a knife to his heart. It had always been easier to be hated, and so he put on a show, grinning like a bastard, blatantly hurting her, and he'd watched as she pieced everything together. He watched the emotions flit across her face, the face he knew so well.

He guarded himself with cruel, meaningless remarks, his cold demeanor hurting her further. His hardened and unfeeling heart was in his throat as he forced her off the plank, not knowing if she would live. As soon as she hit the water, he barked orders at his men to hit anything remotely resembling the accursed Peter Pan, and strode into his quarters. The alcohol was out of its cabinet in less than a few seconds, and he was drinking himself to oblivion.

No one commented as he spent the rest of the day in his room, but when Smee had informed him that one of the crewmen had something to show him, James couldn't care less. He grumbled irritably, but eventually got up and took the spyglass from his grubby fingers.

"'Tis the lass that walked the plank, Cap'n. She been walkin' there 'long the shore for about ten minutes."

At least he knew she was alright. He stood in his quarters, staring at himself with self-loathing, which was quite a feat for the vain, conceited captain. He was still fighting with himself not to run out and jump off the side of the ship, so he could swim to her if he had to. It was definitely a new feeling for him, to want to do something for someone else. Or at least, he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

He laughed self-deprecatingly.

He was in love with a girl who could never love him.

How tragic.

A/N: Sorry! I know it's sort of short, but I wanted to end it there. I wanted to show you James' side of the story. OOC, but that's the point. It also explains a bit more to the story. Let me know what you think! :)


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I just want to apologize for uploading an author's note, because I know you're not supposed to do that.

There's just a lot of crazy stuff going on right now for me, and I'm trying to juggle everything, and find time to write up more chapters.

I'm just putting _I'll Look After You_, and _Stealing Hearts_, on hold for now. But I plan on coming back to them, don't worry. It sucks that I have to do this to you guys, but that's the only option I have right now.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll answer if I can.

Thanks for understanding,

MissSecretlySinful


End file.
